G a s h i n a
by Gladiosa Aliticia
Summary: Bagaimana Hinata harus menata hati kala ia mendengar kabar pernikahan Sasuke? #SHDL2017 Plot dari Uzumaki NaMa.


**Kalau kau pikir kau bisa hidup tanpaku, kau salah besar. Jadi, apa kau masih akan meninggalkanku?**

 **Gashina (c) Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Gashina (c) Sunmi**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't own any chara in this fanfic. This is an unprofitable fan work.**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Genre: Tragedy, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

 **#SHDL2017**

 **Plot dari Uzumaki NaMa**

 **PING!**

Pesan dari aplikasi sosial media berbunyi. Hinata menyambar ponsel, membaca pesan. Ia terbelalak. Wajahnya berubah sendu.

 **Hei, Hinata, kau tahu kalau Sasuke akan menikah?**

Apa?

Hinata duduk termangu, matanya masih lekat menatapi layar ponsel. Menikah ... tapi—bukankah kau menyukaiku, Sasuke-kun?

...

 **Tokyo, 2020. Musim panas.**

Hyuuga Hinata menyentakkan kakinya di stasiun. Satu koper hitam berukuran sedang ada di sisi tubuhnya, ransel berada di punggung, dan sebuah _tote bag_ menggantung di bahu kirinya. Ia menghirup napas, udara musim panas sudah menyambut kedatangannya. Ia meraih kaca mata dari tasnya, lantas dipakai untuk menghalau teriknya cahaya matahari siang ini, Hinata cukup menyesal mengambil penerbangan jam sebelas hanya untuk disapa panasnya kota Tokyo hari ini.

Hinata meraih pegangan kopernya, menyeretnya perlahan menuju deretan taksi yang menunggu para pendatang untuk menyewa jasa mereka. Hinata menghampiri salah satu taksi, setelah memasukkan barang-barangnya, Hinata segera berangkat menuju tempat tinggalnya di Tokyo.

"Baru pertama kali ke Tokyo, Nona?" tanya sang pengemudi pada Hinata.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Ya, aku datang dari Yokohama untuk mengunjungi teman."

"Ahh, begitu rupanya. Selamat menikmati perjalanan di Tokyo," sahut pengemudi itu dengan ramah, Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum manis.

Ia melirik jendela, senyuman Hinata luntur. Tentu saja, akan ada banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan di sini. Dan ada kabar buruk yang menyapa kehidupannya.

...

Hinata melangkah turun dari taksi, menunggu supir taksi menurunkan koper dari bagasi. Hinata menarik napas dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ia menatap sekeliling. Rumah kontrakan sederhana di hadapannya akan menjadi markas selama sebulan. Hinata membuka risleting _tote bag_ -nya, berusaha mencari ponsel.

"Nona, ini koper dan tasmu, tas ini benar-benar berat," ujar supir taksi yang tanpa Hinata sadari sudah berada di sampingnya.

Hinata tersentak, buru-buru menyambar tas hitam dari genggaman supir, "O-oh, terima kasih."

Hinata merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan lima belas ribu yen dan menyerahkannya kepada supir taksi. Agaknya paman itu heran melihat gelagat Hinata, namun ia tidak terlalu peduli untuk menanyai Hinata.

Hinata beranjak masuk ke rumah kontrakannya. Ia menggeret koper menjelajahi kamar-kamar kecil di rumah itu. Memasuki bilik yang merupakan kamarnya, Hinata menepikan koper di sudut kamar dan menutup pintu. Ia menghela napas—lega.

Tas hitam yang disebut supir tadi ia masukkan ke kolong ranjang. Ia duduk di tepi kasur empuk, menatap jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, ia mengerang. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha tidur.

Esok ia harus menemui Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Heh, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar nama itu.

...

 **Yokohama, 2003. Musim semi.**

Hinata menangis.

Ia tidak tahan berada di rumah. Ayah yang keras dan saudara yang dingin, serta kondisi keluarga yang begitu buruk. Hinata masih berumur sebelas tahun. Ibunya sudah tiada sejak ia berumur lima tahun, tepat ketika adiknya, Hanabi, baru lahir.

Ia tengah kabur dari rumah, kabur dari amarah ayahnya yang kerap menyuruhnya berlatih dan belajar. Ia ingin bermain, bukan berlatih bela diri atau belajar hal-hal sulit yang tidak masuk di akal. Ia ingin liburan yang menyenangkan, bukan omelan dari para guru dengan wajah garang yang memerintahnya dengan keras. Semuanya terasa melelahkan. Hinata tidak tahan.

Hinata meringkuk di semak-semak. Ia berada di taman kecil yang berada jauh dari rumah, ia kini tersasar, namun kekeuh tak mau pulang. Ia menangisi hal-hal yang membuatnya sedih.

"Hei."

Hinata berjengit kaget, ia masih diam meringkuk, tidak mau keluar dari persembunyian. Bahunya diguncang, Hinata lantas membalikkan tubuh, kaget bukan main. Seorang bocah berambut gelap ada di depannya, membawa boneka ninja dan menatapnya garang. Hinata ngeri, tapi tidak memberikan respons yang berarti.

"Ini wilayah baruku dan aku mau main di sini." Bocah lelaki itu songong benar, Hinata kesal. Taman umum seperti ini diklaim seenak jidat, Hinata mengangkat alis. Heran.

"T-tidak mau," balas Hinata, pipinya menggembung, pipinya terlihat basah karena air mata.

"Oke."

Di luar dugaan Hinata, anak itu tidak balas membentaknya atau memberi perlakuan kasar lainnya. Bocah lelaki itu hanya merengut, kemudian duduk di samping Hinata dan bermain sendiri dengan boneka kain berbentuk ninja.

"Siapa namamu?"

Oh, ayolah, Hinata sedang sedih, malah ditanyai macam-macam. Hinata menoleh, wajahnya sembab, "H-hinata."

"Aku Sasuke, aku baru pindah ke sini tiga hari yang lalu," balasnya dengan wajah datar.

"Oh." Hinata tidak tahu harus membalas apa, ia hanya bisa menggumam tanda ia tidak begitu peduli.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini sendirian?"

"A-aku," Hinata ragu, "... sedang kabur dari rumah."

"Oh." Balasannya singkat dan menyebalkan. Mau balas dendam, ya? Hinata merasa terhina.

"Aku sering kabur dari rumah," ujarnya santai, boneka ninja di tangan ia ayun-ayunkan menghadap langit.

Hinata menatap dengan antusias, tidak menyangka. "M-mengapa kau kabur?"

"Ayahku menyeramkan. Abangku menggelikan, untung saja ibuku baik." Ucap Sasuke.

Hinata tidak berani membahas lebih jauh, hanya menggumam dengan raut sedih.

"Kalau kau?"

Hinata menoleh cepat. "Emm, ayahku juga menyebalkan, saudara lelakiku juga. Dan aku tidak punya ibu."

Bulir-bulir air mata kembali siap untuk terjun membasahi pipi, ia menginginkan pelukan ibunya yang hangat, bukan perilaku dingin dari keluarganya.

"Aw!" Hinata memekik ketika merasakan sentilan kuat di dahinya.

"Jangan menangis, cengeng! Harusnya kau bisa membalas mereka, aku mengisengi ayahku dengan membuang kaos kakinya ke toilet, atau membalas pesan pacar abangku dengan ejekan. Kau harus kuat."

Hinata yang ingin menangis kini menahan tawa, rasa sakit di dahinya tidak lagi begitu terasa. Bukankah kelakuan Sasuke lebih terdengar iseng dibandingkan kuat? Namun Hinata rasa, itu lebih baik daripada memendam semuanya seperti yang ia lakukan.

"U-um, aku akan coba," balas Hinata sambil tertawa geli.

"Nah, begitu. Kau lebih bagus tersenyum." Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata, lantas berdiri. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Aku tidak mau dimarahi ibuku karena pulang kesorean."

Hinata menggumam mengiyakan, ia berdiri dan menepuk roknya, "Um, aku akan pulang juga."

"Oke, sampai jumpa." Sasuke berlari menjauhi taman, berbelok ke arah jalanan yang tidak lagi Hinata kenali.

Sore itu, kediaman Hyuuga yang sempat ricuh karena putri Hyuuga Hiashi menghilang, akhirnya kembali tenang setelah Hinata menunjukkan diri di depan gerbang kediamannya, dengan pakaian kucel dan wajah sembab.

"HINATA!" hardikan Neji tepat terdengar, membuat telinga Hinata berdenging. Ia baru melangkah sekali saja ke dalam rumahnya. Dan ia sudah mendengar teriakan pernuh amarah.

Di belakang Neji, Hiashi berdiri, menatap anaknya. Tatapannya sarat akan kekecewaan dan kemarahan.

Hinata melirik takut-takut, "A-ayah."

"Memalukan. Pergi ke kamarmu dan renungkan kesalahanmu." Hiashi berbalik, kembali ke ruangannya.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah Hinata. Ia hanya bisa menahan nyeri dengan bibir terkatup. Neji melempar sebuah handuk. "Bersihkan dirimu. Kau seorang Hyuuga, berperilakulah dengan selayaknya."

Ah, keluarga ini tidak akan pernah berubah. Terlalu buruk untuk bisa Hinata cintai.

Hinata tetap membenci keluarga ini.

...

Hinata menjejakkan kaki di sekolah. Ia tersenyum kecut. Pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa tidur semalam, sesak rasanya. Neji memerintahkan beberapa suruhan mengawasinya dengan ketat. Kali ini kebebasannya ikut dirampas.

"Hei."

Hinata menoleh, merasa dirinya dipanggil.

Rambut _raven,_ mata gelap, wajah datar. Hinata jelas mengenalinya, baru ketemu kemarin juga. Hinata menyipitkan mata, meyakinkan diri tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Kenyataan tepat di depan mata. Jidat kembali disentil kuat. Hinata memekik.

"Aw, itu menyakitkan!"

"Siapa suruh melihatku begitu." Sasuke menjulurkan lidah, lantas berlari ke gedung sekolah, "Sampai jumpa."

Hinata terhenyak, memegangi jidatnya yang kini terlihat kemerahan. "Uh, apa-apaan ..."

Belum selesai mimpi buruk Hinata ketika guru wali kelasnya memasuki ruang kelas VB, memperkenalkan Sasuke sebagai murid baru di ruangannya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku berasal dari Tokyo. Salam kenal."

Anak-anak kelas riuh. Pasalnya Tokyo itu kota besar, ibu kota. Orang-orangnya juga pasti punya taraf kehidupan berbeda. Apalagi penampilan Sasuke jelas menarik perhatian sebagian siswa perempuan.

Hinata melamun, sama sekali tidak mengapresiasi kehadiran Sasuke di depan sana. Lagipula Hinata sudah punya teman sebangku, anak keluarga penjual bunga di area pasar, Yamanaka Ino. Satu-satunya teman yang ia punya. Anak-anak lain terlalu takut untuk bergaul dengannya. Hanya karena ia memiliki marga Hyuuga. Semua orang ketakutan padanya.

Jelas. Hinata tidak baik-baik saja.

"Oi."

Hinata terkejut, ia melirik ke sebelah.

"Kita bertemu lagi, huh." Sasuke mendaratkan tubuhnya ke kursi kosong di meja sebelah. Hinata kebingungan, sejak kapan perkenalannya tadi selesai? Sasuke mendengus geli melihat kelakuan Hinata.

"Hei, kata ibuku kalau kebetulan itu terjadi tiga kali, maka itu adalah takdir." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hinata kecil menatap Sasuke dalam diam, kemudian wajahnya merah padam.

...

 **Api yang berkobar di dalam hatimu, mengapa kini hanya menyisakan abu?**

...

Mata yang semula terpejam kini mengerjap, perlahan-lahan menyesuaikan dengan intensitas cahaya yang menyerbu lewat jendela. Hinata menapakkan kedua kaki di lantai, tangannya mengusap wajah. Ia tidur bukan untuk memikirkan masa lalu. Ia menghela napas. Kepalanya terasa berat.

Hah, apakah Tuhan hendak bercanda dengan Hinata? Ini tidak lucu sama sekali.

Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke yang dulu acap kali menemaninya saat kondisinya sedang tidak baik. Sasuke yang berjanji akan menjemputnya kelak. Sasuke yang kerap mengiriminya surat selama beberapa tahun setelah kepindahannya dari Yokohama. Sasuke yang tidak pernah menemuinya sekali pun dalam kurun waktu tujuh tahun setelah kepergiannya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke yang telah mengoyak harapan terakhir Hinata dengan sebuah undangan pernikahan. Cinta pertama seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Pupus sudah.

Memimpikan Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah mulai bias di ingatan Hinata bukanlah hal yang baik. Hinata tidak berniat untuk berdelusi. Sasuke sudah menjadi milik yang lain. Barangkali Sasuke pun sudah tidak mengingat Hinata. Dan Hinata merasa bodoh masih ingin menemuinya demi sebuah kejelasan.

Barangkali ada yang menanyakan mengapa Hinata tidak menyatakan cinta, ia tidak bisa. Egonya sebagai perempuan melarangnya untuk melakukan hal demikian. Dan ketika Sasuke pergi pun, Hinata tidak bisa menahannya. Hinata hanya bisa melepaskannya. Ia menyesal tetapi tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Oh, ini menggelikan.

Cinta itu membutakan. Yah, membutakan dan membuatmu menjadi bodoh. Hinata ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Begitu berharap pada Sasuke, apa yang didapatkan Hinata? Kepercayaan kosong, bohong belaka. Dan ia terlalu bodoh untuk memercayainya begitu saja.

Ponsel berdering, Hinata berjengit. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dari meja kecil di samping kepala ranjang. Bunyi notifikasi berhenti. Ada _email_ dan beberapa pemberitahuan untuk memperbarui aplikasi, Hinata mendengus. Oh. Hinata mengembuskan napas berat sembari menelisik layar ponsel yang menampilkan _icon_ pesan singkat. Pesan yang dikirim atas nama kontak Uchiha Sasuke. Jam tujuh pagi pesan itu masuk, Hinata menilik jam, sudah jam delapan. Sejam yang lalu.

Pesan itu dibuka. Sasuke hanya mengiriminya alamat tempat bertemu. Heh, sudah lupa kau pada cinta pertamamu dulu? Hinata melempar ponsel ke kasur. Ia mulai gusar, perasaannya campur aduk.

Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata tidak memungkiri bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan pria itu. Sekali lagi.

:...:

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di taman. Sudah lima belas menit ia ada di sini. Menunggu.

Ia tengah menunggu Hyuuga Hinata.

Nama itu mulai asing terdengar di telinganya. Namun bukan berarti ia sudah lupa. Jelas masih terukir di ingatannya. Bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum, tersipu, dan bersedih. Sasuke tahu hampir keseluruhannya.

Hyuuga Hinata, cinta pertama Sasuke. Anak sebaya yang ia temui pertama kali di taman dekat kompleks perumahan dinas ayahnya saat ia pindah ke Yokohama. Tengah menangis dan mengaku kabur dari rumah, mengingatnya, Sasuke terkekeh. Hinata yang esok harinya resmi menjadi teman sekelasnya dari sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah.

Oh, Hinata, betapa Sasuke merindukan sosoknya.

Tapi kembali pada sisi rasionalitas, Sasuke mesti melanjutkan keluarga. Ibunya menuntut Sasuke berkeluarga dan hidup mapan. Ayah Sasuke meninggal dua tahun lalu karena sakit. Sasuke dijodohkan melalui _omiai_ dan ia akan menikah dengan putri atasannya. Masa depan Sasuke akan baik. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu.

Ah, mengingat Hinata, jelas Sasuke merasa berdosa.

Ia memutus koneksi dengan Hinata secara sepihak. Janji manis yang ia ucapkan kepada Hinata buyar sudah. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa ia tepati. Dan kali ini ia harus menghancurkan hati gadis itu, agar ia bisa melupakan Sasuke.

Kejam memang.

Sasuke tahu apa yang sudah dilalui Hinata selama ia berada di Yokohama. Barangkali, Hinata menganggap Sasuke bagaikan pusat dunianya. Dan Sasuke harus mengakhirinya sekarang. Ia bukan yang terbaik bagi Hinata.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terperanjat, kenyataan kembali menjemputnya. Di depannya, Hyuuga Hinata berdiri dengan senyum apik di wajahnya. Dengan poni yang membingkai wajah gembilnya. Rambut ungu yang dulu hanya mencapai bahunya kini sudah memanjang sampai pinggang.

Tujuh tahun.

Waktu dapat mengubah banyak hal. Namun senyum tipis di wajah Hinata masih sama seperti dulu.

Sasuke berusaha tersenyum, namun gagal. Ia hanya bisa menarik sudut bibirnya sebanyak beberapa milimeter.

"Hinata."

Sasuke hanya bisa menggumamkan nama Hinata. Gadis itu ada tepat di hadapannya. Sosok yang sudah lama tak ia temui. Sasuke kesulitan menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai perbincangan dengan Hinata.

" _A-ano ne,_ aku dengar, kau sudah bertunangan. A-aku ... uh—"

Ah, Sasuke merasa tertampar. Keras dan menyakitkan.

Hinata menitikkan air mata, kepalanya tertunduk, bahunya gemetar. Sasuke hilang akal rasanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bertindak apa. Ia sudah bertunangan, walau ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau Hinata mengisi ruang spesial dalam hatinya.

"Itu benar."

"A-apa kau melupakan janjimu padaku? Semuanya?"

Sasuke menolak menatap Hinata, ia hanya bisa membalas singkat, "Maaf."

Tapi ... Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menjanjikan kekosongan pada Hinata.

"Mengapa ... jelaskan padaku. Jangan seperti ini," pinta Hinata dengan wajah sembab.

"Aku minta maaf, Hinata, lupakan aku."

Hinata terisak. Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata. Hinata berjengit ketika tubuh mereka merapat, dan Sasuke mengecup bibirnya.

Hinata kaget dan bingung bukan main. Air matanya mengucur semakin deras. Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Hinata melangkah mendekat, tangannya meraih kemeja Sasuke. Hinata menumpahkan emosinya, ia memukuli Sasuke.

"Mengapa ... mengapa, Sasuke ..."

"Tidak apa, bukan. Lagipula, ini adalah yang terakhir." Sasuke menghentakkan tangan Hinata.

Hinata terpaku. Sasuke berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya.

" _Sayonara,_ Hinata."

Hinata menatap pilu.

"Jadi kau berniat ... meninggalkanku juga, hah ..."

Hinata tidak bisa memaafkannya.

...

 **Kau meninggalkanku dengan mudahnya. Kau berjanji akan bersama. Tapi kau pergi.**

...

Sasuke membenarkan jasnya. Sekitar setengah jam lagi, acara pernikahan akan dilangsungkan. Sasuke melirik pantulan diri di cermin. Penampilannya sudah baik. Sentuhan terakhir, ia menyematkan bunga semat di saku jasnya. Bunga merah yang kontras dengan jas putihnya.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel dari saku, mengecek notifikasi. Kosong.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuannya dengan Hinata. Gadis itu tidak lagi memberi kabar.

Sasuke sudah meremukkan segala harapan Hinata. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak lagi sudi memberinya kabar. Sasuke menghela napas.

Keputusannya memang menyakitkan.

Sasuke meletakkan ponsel di meja, lantas beranjak keluar.

Sebentar lagi acara pernikahannya akan dimulai.

...

 **Kau sudah mematahkan dan meremukkanku, jadi jangan bersikap seperti kau menyesal.**

...

"Akhirnya kita akan menikah, Sasuke-kun."

Ucapan dari mempelai wanita sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Sasuke menarik senyum. Toh, bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke tidak menaruh hati pada mempelainya sendiri. Yugao, nama sang mempelai wanita, hanya menarik atensi Sasuke karena sedikit kemiripannya dengan Hinata.

Sasuke tidak akan memungkiri kalau keduanya sangat berbeda.

"Um." Sasuke hanya bisa membalas dengan gumaman tidak berarti.

Keduanya memasuki altar, mengikuti prosesi pernikahan yang dipimpin seorang pendeta.

Keduanya membacakan janji pernikahan.

"Apakah mempelai pria, Uchiha Sasuke ..."

Sasuke tidak begitu mendengarkan ucapan pendeta. Ia sudah berlatih menghafal janji ini berkali-kali. Ia melirik dari sudut matanya, melihat ibu dan ayahnya yang berbahagia di belakang sana. Melihat anaknya menikah.

Sasuke tidak merasa begitu bahagia.

Di satu sisi, ia masih mengingat tangis Hinata.

Terusik, Sasuke merasa disenggol oleh pengantin wanitanya. Ah, rupanya pendeta sudah menunggunya berbicara.

"Aku ber—"

"Aku menentang pernikahan ini."

Terkejut.

Seluruh tamu dalam gereja riuh. Agaknya mereka kaget dengan kehadiran seorang gadis bergaun hitam pekat dengan _veil_ gelap. Tas hitam jatuh tergeletak di karpet merah bertabur mawar. Tas itu terbuka lebar, menunjukkan beberapa senjata api tersusun apik di dalamnya.

Hadiah yang sudah lama dipersiapkan untuk Sasuke kalau dia juga tidak menginginkan Hinata.

Hinata akan memilikinya. Dengan cara apapun juga.

Sasuke tersentak. "Hinata!" pekik Sasuke dengan suara tercekat.

Hinata mengangkat lengannya, senyum di wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan. Hinata tertawa dengan sebuah pistol di tangan.

"Hinata, hentikan ini!" teriak Sasuke, panik melihat Hinata menodongkan senjata.

Letusan pertama terdengar. Jeritan panik menyusul kemudian.

"Pergi kalian semua." Titah Hinata, ia menembakkan beberapa peluru ke udara. Memperingatkan kalau ia tidak main-main.

Para tamu serta merta memilih pergi, keluar dari gereja sesegera mungkin. Menyelamatkan diri sendiri agar tidak terkena sasaran peluru Hinata.

Pistol pertama dibuang ke lantai. Hinata meraih pistol lainnya.

" _Usotsuki_. Kau pembohong, Sasuke-kun. Kau—satu-satunya yang kupercaya, dan kau juga mengkhianati aku. Haha, bodohnya aku karena percaya padamu." Hinata tertawa sarkas.

Sasuke menahan napas. Memikirkan bagaimana cara menenangkan Hinata.

Yugao memegang tangan Sasuke erat, ia tidak berniat melepaskan lengan Sasuke begitu saja. Tawa Hinata meledak. Ia menunjuk Yugao dengan moncong senjatanya.

"Kau memilih dia. Untuk menggantikanku. Hah, menggelikan. Kau menyedihkan, kalian semua ... menjijikkan!"

Bulir air mata kembali turun. Hinata menggertakkan gigi.

"Hinata, hentikan ini dan bicaralah baik-baik." Sasuke menghentak tangan Yugao, berusaha mencapai Hinata. Berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dan menyingkirkan senjatanya. Sasuke melangkah berani ke depan.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan."

Hinata menarik pelatuk, Sasuke berusaha berlari dan menepis senjata berbahaya di lengannya. Namun Hinata tidak bisa dihentikan lagi. Pelatuk telah ditarik, peluru ditembakkan dalam kecepatan tinggi.

 _Bang!_

"KYA, SASUKE-KUN!"

Hinata menodongkan senjata, ia tidak akan ragu mengosongkan isi pistolnya yang kedua. Yugao tidak berani mendekat. Calon pengantin yang seharusnya berbahagia itu menangis keras. Kedua orangtua Yugao menyeret anaknya pergi dari altar, berusaha menyelamatkannya. Hinata tidak peduli, ia hanya menginginkan Sasuke. Orangtua Sasuke syok, Mikoto berusaha meraih Sasuke namun urung ketika Hinata mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang berlumuran darah. Seluruh tamu yang ketakutan sudah membubarkan diri dari gereja. Tersisa Hinata, Sasuke, dan Mikoto yang menatap ngeri pada Hinata.

"Pergi dari anakku! Kau penjahat!" Mikoto berteriak, dengan tangis keras ia berusaha meraih tubuh anaknya.

"Berisik. Kau tidak mau pergi juga rupanya."

Suara letusan senjata api kembali terdengar. Hinata tidak peduli dengan siapa yang terkena tembakannya. Ia melepaskan beberapa tembakan sebelum akhirnya gereja kembali hening. Menyisakan ia dan Sasuke saja. Lumuran darah terlihat di mana-mana. Tubuh Mikoto jatuh tergeletak di bangku gereja.

Sasuke tersentak. Kesadarannya hilang timbul tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Jas berwarna putihnya ternoda merah. Apa yang terjadi? Sasuke merasa nyeri di dadanya. Dada Sasuke ditembus peluru, darah membasahi pakaian yang ia kenakan. Kini jas putihnya semerah warna bunga semat di saku jasnya. Napasnya putus-putus. Ia masih bisa melihat wajah Hinata, tersenyum.

Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke, menopang tubuh Sasuke yang mulai melemah.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa jadi milikku di kehidupan ini, ayo mati bersama saja."

"Hinata, m—maafkan aku."

Hinata tersenyum, "Jangan minta maaf, Sasuke. Kita bahagia. Sangat bahagia."

Hinata tertawa satir. Sasuke merasa sulit bernapas, matanya mulai kabur. Yang ia ingat, Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, lantas mengecup bibirnya.

"Kau ingat, kalau ini semua takdir?"

Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya lagi. Ia telah mengembuskan napas terakhirnya. Hinata tergelak, ia menyentuh wajah Sasuke, menghadiahinya senyuman manis. Hinata mengarahkan moncong pistol ke kepalanya sendiri.

"Ini yang terakhir, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu."

 _Bang!_

Suara letusan kembali terdengar. Tak lama, tubuh Hinata jatuh tepat di samping tubuh Sasuke.

...

 **Duri dalam tubuhku mencabik dirimu. Kau hancur dalam diriku.**

 **Apakah kau masih akan meninggalkanku, Sasuke-kun?**

...

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** Halo! Ether di sini. :D Semoga plotnya jelas ya, ehe. Ether sudah revisi (?) ceritanya sekitar lima kali sampai akhirnya fix di sini. Kkk, sebenernya plotnya ga susah gimana banget, Ether yang bandel pengen ngubah ini-itu jadi ribet sendiri. Maaf kalau banyak plot hole. Eheeee~~~ /didepak/ Lirik yang saya pakai untuk fanfiksi ini disadur dari lagu Gashina milik Sunmi dan beberapa situs terjemahan lirik kpop. :D

Semoga **Uzumaki NaMa** puas dengan plotnya yang saya kembangkan kkkk~

Sudah mau penutupan event SHDL, hehehe ... Terima kasih untuk seluruh partisipan tahun ini ya~ Saya selaku panitia sangat mengapresiasi seluruh bentuk dukungan terhadap event ini.

 **Sampai jumpa pada SHDL tahun depan!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Salam,**

 **Ether**


End file.
